The Strength of a Family
by sydni
Summary: Follow Harry and his twin sister Olivia as they go through their 7 years at Hogwarts. Along the way they will have many things to deal with; school, friends, and of course the fact that Harry is the boy who lived. But what they really need to discover is how important family really is to get through it all. Not HarryxOC mostly canon pairings. Rated M for future language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia stared at Ron in disgust hoping for some sort of distraction so that she no longer had to stare at the boy shoveling sweets into his mouth. Her brother, Harry, who was much less disturbing while he ate, was still unpleasant to look at. She was very relieved though, when a round-faced boy knocked on the door of their compartment.

"Sorry," he said. "But have you seen a toad at all?"

After shaking their heads, and assuring the boy that his toad would turn up eventually, he left. Not long after, while Ron was attempting to turn his rat Scabbers yellow, the boy returned, this time with a girl who was already dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

She asked if anyone had found Neville's, as they now knew the boy's name to be, toad. After telling her that they hadn't found it, and a failed attempt to turn Scabbers yellow, the girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

"Ron Weasley," Ron mumbled.

"I'm Harry, and this is my sister Olivia," Harry said.

"You can call me Liv, though," Olivia added with a smile.

"Harry, as in Harry Potter?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head, and Hermione began to talk about all of the books that she had read where he was mentioned, and then proceeded to talk about which house she wanted to be sorted into.

After she and Neville finally left, Olivia went to go change, leaving Harry and Ron to change in the compartment.

When she returned, she noticed three more boys in the compartment; two big and mean looking boys, and the pale boy that she and Harry had met at Madam Malkin's when they went with Hagrid to Diagon Alley.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys?" she heard the pale boy say. "We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

"Well if you're not going to leave, would you at least move out of the way?" Olivia asked impatiently. She had only briefly met the boy before, but even that short meeting was enough for her to know she didn't like him.

"And who are you?" the boy asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Olivia replied.

"Draco Malfoy," the boy answered. "And you are?"

"Still waiting for you to move," Olivia said bitterly.

"Liv," Harry warned.

"So your name's Liv, then," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Only my friends can call me Liv."

"We could be friends."

"After seeing how you treated my brother and our friend? I don't think so." A look of recognition flashed across Malfoy's face before his usual smirk replaced it.

"So you're the other Potter," he said.

"Surprise," Olivia said sarcastically. "Now move."

"And what if I don't?" Malfoy challenged. "What are you going to do, cry?"

"No, this." Olivia then pulled her leg back, and as hard as she could, kicked him in the shin, causing him to howl in pain, and grab his sore leg.

"You'll regret that, Potter," he threatened as he and his 'friends' ran off.

"I'm so scared," Olivia said while rolling her eyes as she stepped into the compartment. It was only a few moments later that Hermione had returned.

"You haven't been fighting have you," Hermione said. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Liv was the one who's been fighting, not us!" Ron argued.

"To be fair, I did warn him," Olivia said. "Malfoy apparently just does not do well with directions."

"Well I only came in here because people have been behaving very childish," Hermione said. Then she left followed by Olivia so that the boys could finally change into their robes.

Not long after, they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Olivia was slightly worried about the fact that they had to leave their things behind.

"I hope Harry's alright," she said as she walked with the two boys, followed closely by Hermione.

"He looks fine to me," Ron said confused, causing Olivia to giggle.

"She wasn't talking about me," Harry said with a scowl.

"Then who is she talking about?" Hermione asked. Olivia noticed the look of annoyance that flashed across Ron's face as Hermione spoke and realized that he was not very fond of her.

"My owl," Olivia answered.

"You named your owl Harry?" Ron asked surprised.

"She thought it would be funny," Harry replied scowling deeper.

"It is funny," Olivia said. "And it was your idea after all." Harry just continued to scowl, causing Olivia to giggle even more.

After a quick 'hello' from Hagrid, Harry, Ron, Olivia, and Hermione made their way into one of the boats that would take them up to the castle.

Harry and Olivia couldn't help but stare at the castle, and marvel at how they were actually there, and were not dreaming about the day they were taken away from the Dursleys by Hagrid.

After Neville was finally reunited with his toad Trevor, they followed Hagrid and the rest of their fellow first years to the main entrance of the castle, where Hagrid knocked on the door.

A stern looking woman with dark hair opened the door, who was introduced as Professor McGonagall. After leading all of the first years into a small chamber off to the side of the main hall, she explained how they would all be sorted into one of the four different houses, and some of the basic rules about how to gain points for the house that each of the students would belong to.

She left soon after with the promise to return once the Sorting was ready to begin. Harry started to get nervous, which in turn made Olivia nervous as well. The fact that Ron had said it was a test was not helping the situation either.

"Liv," Harry said. "How are we supposed to pass this test, if we don't know any spells?"

"Ron said that his brother was joking," Olivia answered. "Besides, they can't expect us all to know spells, can they?" This seemed to ease Harry slightly, but his nerves got worse once the ghosts arrived and began talking to them about their houses.

Professor McGonagall finally returned and brought them inside the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony.

As they walked through, Olivia couldn't help but notice how wonderful everything looked to her. It was so different from what she grew up with while living with the Dursleys and she couldn't have been happier about it.

Olivia watched as Professor McGonagall placed an old tattered looking hat on a stool, and watched amazed as the hat began to sing through what looked to be a rip in the brim that formed a mouth.

Olivia laughed as Ron told Harry that his brother Fred told him that he had to wrestle a troll. She definitely felt much better knowing that they only had to try the hat on. She hoped Harry was fine as well.

She watched, one by one, as her fellow classmates were sorted, and was beginning to get anxious as she waited for her turn.

Lavender Brown was the first to be sorted into Gryffindor, followed by Seamus Finnigan. Lavender seemed like one of those girls that cared more about how she looked than anything else. Although Olivia cared somewhat about her appearance, she cared more about proving herself to be good at whatever she tried to do.

Hermione was also sorted into Gryffindor, which made Ron groan, causing Olivia to laugh a little.

She noticed Harry getting nervous again and wondered what it was about.

"Harry, you okay?" she asked. He nodded but she could tell something was bothering him. She knew that if he wanted to tell her he would, so she let it go.

She watched as Neville got sorted into Gryffindor as well. Then it was Draco Malfoy's turn to be sorted.

"All I know is that I do _not_ want to be in the same house as him," Olivia said.

"I don't think he wants to be in the same house as you either," Harry added. He was quickly sorted into Slytherin. "What if we're not in the same house, Liv?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure we will be."

"But what if we're not?"

"Then I'll come bother you every chance I get," Olivia answered. Finally Harry managed to crack a real smile, making Olivia smile as well.

"Good," Harry said. "That makes my job a little easier." Olivia rolled her eyes. Even though Harry was only two minutes older, he definitely took on the big brother role as if he were two years older. Soon after, Pavarti Patil was the next person to be sorted into Gryffindor. Her twin sister Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw which worried Harry slightly, as he thought that he and Olivia probably wouldn't end up in the same house then. Pavarti seemed very quiet and looked like she tended to keep to herself mostly.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall called. Olivia watched as her brother made his way up to the stool for his turn to be sorted.

As time went by without any announcement of which house was going to be placed in, Olivia began to get more and more anxious.

When the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Olivia couldn't help but let out an involuntary sigh of relief.

"Potter, Olivia!"

Olivia made her way to the stool for her turn, and hesitantly sat down on the stool while Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Extraordinarily like your mother," she heard a voice say in her ear.

_'You can talk?'_ she thought.

"Well of course I can," the hat replied.

_'Oh, right.'_

"Let's see now," the Hat said. "Intelligent, but also brave, as you're not afraid to stand up for yourself, but also very loyal to your brother. I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!"

Olivia was so excited as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table to join Harry and Hermione.

"I told you we'd be in the same house," she said to Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes at her as they continued to watch the Sorting.

Finally it was Ron's turn, and he was placed into Gryffindor just as he said, making the Potter twins, especially Harry, very happy.

Once the ceremony was over, they started eating. Harry and Olivia each grabbed a healthy amount of food before digging in, and relishing in the fact that they are having extremely delicious food.

Olivia and Hermione started a conversation with Percy, one of Ron's other brothers, about all of the classes they would be taking that year. Hermione was very interested in learning Transfiguration, while Olivia was more interested in Charms after hearing Percy say what they would be learning that year.

"You start off slow just like in Transfiguration," Percy said. "But it gets more interesting once you start charming things to move around. Eventually you'll learn how to charm objects to change colors on their own." This excited Olivia even more, and now she couldn't wait to start classes.

"I can't wait to start Transfiguration," Hermione said. "There's just so much to learn! And changing something into something else! Doesn't it all seem so fascinating?"

"Yeah," Olivia agreed. "I still think that Charms is going to be just as interesting. I think being able to make things move sounds brilliant."

"Yes, well I don't think we'll be doing much of either of those at first. Percy did say we'd be starting off slow." Olivia nodded in agreement before turning back to her food.

Harry nudged Olivia while she was in the middle of a discussion with Hermione about what they thought they would be learning in Potions, and pointed over to the Slytherin table. Olivia followed where he was pointing and saw Malfoy sitting next to a pretty gruesome looking ghost, while looking somewhat frightened. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him.

Once the feast was finally over, Olivia walked with Ron and Harry as they followed Percy to the Gryffindor common room. Percy led them up to a portrait of a fat lady and said the password that allowed them entrance.

After saying goodnight to Harry and Ron, Olivia went up to the girls' dormitories for bed. She noticed that all of her things were already in front of one of the four-poster beds.

"Hermione," Olivia said as the two girls were changing for bed. "What do you think school will be like?"

"I'm sure it'll be great," Hermione replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," Olivia answered. "I guess I'm just nervous about school this year."

"Don't be," she said. "You'll be fine. You have Harry to help you. I'm just worried I'm going to fail at everything." Olivia laughed. "What's so funny?"

"If I can get through this, than you definitely can," Olivia said. "And besides, Harry will probably need just as much help adjusting to all of this as I will." Both girls climbed into their beds, as they were both very tired from all of the excitement from the day.

"'Night Hermione," Olivia said as she let out a yawn

"Goodnight, Liv."

Olivia fell asleep that night, dreaming of all of the magic she was going to learn that year, and all of the fun she was going to have with Harry and their new friends.

* * *

**Ok so I know I basically vanished from the face of the Earth for a while, but I had a good reason! School was very stressful for me last year and I couldn't find it in myself to write, especially knowing that anything I would have written would have turned out worse than the very first fic I ever wrote. (No you may not read it!) Anyway, I came up with this idea over the summer, and it was gnawing at my brain for so long that I finally decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, leave me a review. I will also be posting this story on AO3, and a link will be in my profile. Also, to check on the progress of all of my stories, check out my LiveJournal, the link is also in my profile. I'm also on tumblr so feel free to message me there as well regarding any questions you have about any of my stories. The link to my tumblr will also be in my profile.**

**Again, so sorry it's taken me so long. It's killed me just as much, if not more than all of you to have to wait. And hopefully I will finally have a normal update schedule (keep your fingers crossed for me).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Look! I updated! It's a miracle! Lol, but seriously here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Once classes started, Olivia and Hermione could not have been more excited. Olivia could not wait to learn, and Hermione was just as eager.

Harry and Ron, on the other hand, were not as enthusiastic. They didn't want homework or exams; they just wanted to have fun and learn spells.

So far, they had taken Herbology with Professor Sprout, which Olivia seemed somewhat interested in. She could really see that this was Neville's favorite subject though, as he apparently loved plants.

They also took Astronomy, which Olivia enjoyed, except for the fact that it was at midnight, and she did enjoy getting some sleep every now and then.

The one subject that Harry and Olivia both agreed that they hated the most was History of Magic with Professor Binns. At first Olivia thought it would be interesting since Professor Binns was a ghost, but it turned out that he was very dull and boring to listen to, which resulted in Harry and Ron falling asleep in class. By that point, Olivia would have rather had the class taught by Peeves the Poltergeist, because at least then, it would have been somewhat interesting, if not just entertaining.

As Hermione predicted, Transfiguration was her favorite class. She liked how Professor McGonagall took her class seriously and was the only student who was able to somewhat change her match into a needle. Although Professor McGonagall did say that Olivia had made a little progress as well, just not as much as Hermione had.

Olivia was slightly disappointed in Charms when they hadn't done anything really yet. She did find it funny however, when Professor Flitwick called out Harry's name when he was taking the register, and fell over from the stack of books that he was standing on. Although she didn't do anything that first lesson, Olivia still felt that she would really enjoy this class.

Both Olivia and Hermione did not enjoy their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Quirrell. Olivia especially felt that there was something off about the professor, and Harry agreed, remembering how their first encounter with the professor at the Leaky Cauldron went.

Olivia and Hermione sat down at the Great Hall for breakfast that Friday morning and Olivia still could not understand how Harry and Ron kept getting lost.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here today?" Olivia asked.

"You would think they'd know where they were going by now," Hermione said. Olivia looked over towards the door once more to see Harry and Ron running towards her at the table.

"Took you long enough," Olivia said as Harry and Ron sat across from her and Hermione.

"It's not our fault," Harry said. "We almost got lost again. And how come you haven't gotten lost yet?"

"Unlike you, I pay attention to where I'm going," Olivia said with a slight laugh. Harry rolled his eyes at his sister and started grabbing some food.

After finding out that they had Double Potions with Professor Snape that day, the owls started coming in with the post. Olivia and Harry normally didn't get anything, but their owls usually came in for some food, or to just get some much needed attention. Today, however, Harry's owl Hedwig was carrying a note for him. And, as usual, Olivia's owl Harry swooped down, and perched himself on Olivia's shoulder.

"Good morning, Harry," she said while feeding him a piece of toast.

"I still think it's odd that you named your owl after your brother," Hermione said.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Olivia said. "In the mean time, just don't think about it too much." Olivia looked over to see Harry tearing open the note that Hedwig had brought for him. "Who's it from?"

"Hagrid," Harry answered. "He's invited us for tea later."

"Okay," Olivia said excitedly. She watched as Harry scribbled a reply on the back of the note before snatching it out of his hands.

"Hey!" Harry protested as he saw Olivia hand the note off to her owl and send him off.

"It was Harry's turn," Olivia said. "You can't always make Hedwig do all of the work."

"Sure Liv," he replied.

"Come on," Hermione said. "We should get to Potions." Olivia got up ad walked with her to Potions followed by Harry and Ron, who were following close behind to make sure that they didn't get lost on their way down to the dungeons like that had been getting lost on their way to all of their other classes.

Just by looking at Professor Snape, Olivia already knew that he was probably the meanest professor at Hogwarts.

Harry had already told Olivia that he was convinced that Snape didn't like him, and after calling him out as a "celebrity" while he was taking the register, she started to understand what he meant. But when he called out her name, she could have sworn that Snape wasn't even looking at her.

Then, he called Harry out again by asking him all of these questions that he was not going to know the answers to. The only person that did know the answers, however, was Hermione, which Harry told Snape by saying that he should have asked her for the answers instead.

After taking notes, Olivia and Hermione started to make their potion, as they were partners; Harry had decided to be partners with Ron.

"What do we do next?" Olivia asked Hermione.

"Take the cauldron off of the fire, and then add the porcupine quills," she answered. Olivia then took the cauldron off of the fire, and just as she was about to add the quills, everyone started jumping up on their stools to avoid Neville and Seamus' potion, which had melted through their cauldron and ended up all over the floor.

After Snape cleaned up the mess, and had Seamus take Neville to the hospital wing since he ended up covered in boils from their ruined potion, he yelled at Harry for not watching Neville to make sure he was following the directions properly.

"It's not Harry's fault, Professor," Olivia said.

"Liv don't," Harry warned. Olivia looked back at her brother in an attempt to keep him from jeopardizing himself even more.

"And Neville doesn't deserve to be called an idiot for making a mistake either," she continued. Snape turned, and briefly looked at her, as if not really looking at her but more past her, before turning to look at Harry once more with a hardened look on his face.

"That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor," he said.

Olivia could tell her brother was angry, even more so at the fact that he hadn't done anything to lose that point in the first place. But what confused her more than anything was the fact that she was the one that should have lost Gryffindor that point, yet Snape seemed to completely ignore her. Actually, she was certain that time that he had.

"Cheer up Harry," Ron said as they left the dungeons. "Snape's always taking points off Fred and George."

"Just think," Olivia added. "It could've been much worse."

"Easy for you to say," Harry replied. "Snape doesn't hate you."

"How would you know? He ignored me the whole lesson!"

"I'd rather have him ignore me, than flat out hate me for no reason." It seemed at this point, Harry and Olivia were not going to agree on the whole situation with Snape. Harry knew that Snape hated him, but he didn't know why. Olivia, on the other hand, had no idea why Snape would completely ignore her. Had she done something wrong?

"Hey, can I come and meet Hagrid with you?" Ron asked successfully breaking the twins out of their thoughts. The thought of seeing Hagrid soon, immediately erased the negative thoughts from Olivia's mind, as she knew if anyone could cheer her up, it would be Hagrid. So, at three o'clock, Harry, Ron, and Olivia arrived at Hagrid's for tea.

Harry introduced Ron to Hagrid, before the three of them joined Hagrid at the table.

Harry and Olivia started telling Hagrid about how their week went, including classes and Harry and Ron's run-ins with Filch. They found it especially funny that Hagrid also did not particularly care for Filch, or his cat Mrs. Norris. But then, the unfortunate topic of Potions class came up, along with Harry's least favorite professor, Snape.

"Snape doesn't like me at all," Harry said. "And I haven't even done anything."

"Snape hardly likes any o' his students," Hagrid said.

"But he seemed to really hate me."

"Rubbish," Hagrid argued. "Why should he?"

"Well he completely ignored me," Olivia said. "He wouldn't look at me, and acted as if I didn't even exist." Hagrid didn't seem to really know how to respond to what Olivia had said, as he just shifted uncomfortably in his seat before asking Ron about his brother Charlie.

Harry then found a clipping from the Daily Prophet about a break-in at Gringotts. Olivia was also curious, as it was the vault that they had gone to with Hagrid. What was even more curious was the fact that it was broken into on their birthday; the same day that Hagrid had emptied the vault.

Hagrid avoided the question, which Olivia understood to mean "leave it alone," while Harry became even more curious as to what it was that had been taken from the vault.

"What do you think it was that Hagrid took from that vault?" Harry asked as they headed back up to the castle for dinner.

"Dunno," Ron answered. "But if Hagrid wouldn't tell you, it must be important."

"Liv, what do you think?" Harry asked. "I mean, you were there with us; you must have some idea."

"Harry," Olivia sighed. "For all we know it could just be a stupid rock or something not important at all. Besides, I'm starving; can we talk about it later? After watching the two of you attempt to eat one of Hagrid's rock cakes, I figured I'd save myself a toothache."

The three of them made their way into the Great Hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

After piling food onto their plates, Harry again brought up the unfortunate topic of Professor Snape.

"He definitely hates me though," Harry said as they started eating.

"Not again," Olivia groaned.

"Oh, come on Liv," Harry said. "Even _Hagrid_ didn't really disagree."

"Yeah, well, he didn't have anything to say to me about Snape ignoring me, but you don't see my carrying on about it, do you?"

"Aren't you doing that now, though?" Ron asked. Olivia glared at him to get him to stay out of it, but Ron's question just added more fuel to the soon to be argument between the two Potters.

"That's exactly what you're doing," Harry said to Olivia. "You're just angry that you can't come up with a reason to prove me wrong." That was the last straw for Olivia. As much as she loved Harry, she couldn't stand it when he got caught up in situations where he felt that he needed to always know what was going on. Olivia felt that he started to obsess over these things, and she didn't like the fact that it stressed him out, which ultimately led to the two of them fighting about it. She usually tried to prevent the fights from happening in the first place by trying to take his mind off of whatever it was that he was currently obsessing over, but sometimes he was too focused to let it go.

"Harry," Olivia said as she got up. "You're my brother, and I'll always love you, but sometimes you just need to learn when to let things go."

Then she walked away, leaving Harry to think about what she had said. She knew he would eventually come around, but she could not stand fighting with him over such ridiculous things.

"Liv," she heard as she was walking out of the Great Hall. She stopped walking and turned to see Hermione looking at her. "Did you want to sit here?" Olivia looked over to where Ron and Harry were still sitting to see Harry look at her before turning back to Ron and continuing their conversation.

"Okay," Olivia said. Hermione moved over to make room for her to sit down. Once she got settled she saw Neville sitting across from them, apparently feeling much better than he had earlier in the day from the accident in Potions class. "Hi Neville. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much better, thanks," he answered. "Hermione just told me what you said to Professor Snape, too."

"It wasn't a big deal," Olivia said. "You didn't deserve to be called an idiot for making a mistake."

"It's a big deal to me, though," he replied. "No one's ever stood up for me before."

"Well, like I was telling Neville," Hermione said. "You could have gotten into a lot of trouble for talking back to a teacher like that. Especially since it was Professor Snape."

"Yeah, I guess I was just lucky," Olivia said. She still couldn't figure out why she hadn't gotten into trouble, but she didn't want to think about that anymore. All she wanted to think about was eating and then going to sleep after a long day.

When all of the food disappeared, signaling that dinner was in fact over, Olivia made her way up to the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Neville. She could honestly say she wasn't angry with Harry anymore; she was just tired and didn't want to talk about classes anymore. After all, even though she walked away from Harry, she still ended up talking about Potions class and Snape.

So, without saying goodnight to anyone, she climbed the stairs to the first year girls' dormitories and got ready for bed.

As she began to fall asleep, she remembered some of the best news she had gotten all week; it was finally the weekend.

* * *

**So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you think of this story so far.**

**On a side note, since I have started to find inspiration for one of my other stories, each week I will update a different story. So, this one will not be updated for another two weeks :(. Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I find that this will be easier for me to keep up with more regular updates.**

**As always check out my livejournal to see how my stories are progressing. Also, if you have any questions I'm on tumblr now and am very easy to reach that way. Links to both are on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know it's a day late, but here is the next chapter. This week has been very hectic and I surprised myself by actually being able to post a chapter this week. With finals starting this week, and a ton of work that I have to do as well, I'm still hoping to continue to update as regularly as possible until the semester ends for me next week. Thanks for sticking by me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was finally Thursday, which meant flying lessons for the first year Gryffindors who, much to the annoyance of Harry and Olivia, had them with the first year Slytherins. Now Olivia knew that her brother could not stand a certain blonde Slytherin, but to be honest, no one hated him more than she did. So, as she went to join her brother and Ron for breakfast, she was not very happy when she noticed the Slytherin standing at the table near Neville, and what appeared to be, taunting the Gryffindors.

"Is there a reason you seem to always be in my way?" Olivia said angrily to the boy.

"Maybe you're the one who's in _my_ way," he replied. Olivia gritted her teeth to prevent her from saying anything that could get her into trouble.

"You better watch it Malfoy," Olivia warned.

"Or what?" Malfoy retorted. He may have tried to sound tough, but Olivia could tell that he was scared of what she would do.

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall asked as she approached the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor," Neville said. With a scowl, Malfoy dropped the Remembrall back onto the table.

"Just looking," he said with a smirk directed at Olivia, and then walked away with his two goons.

With another look at the Gryffindors, Professor McGonagall left the four to their breakfast.

"I hate Malfoy," Olivia huffed as she sat down at the table. "I mean, who does he think he is anyway?"

"Just let it go for now, Liv," Harry said. "He's not worth it." Olivia again huffed angrily, but said nothing more about Malfoy or the Remembrall incident the rest of the time during breakfast.

When it was finally 3:30, Olivia, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors headed down for their flying lessons with the Slytherins.

Shortly after their arrival, their teacher, Madam Hooch, had them stand by a broomstick. After telling them to hold their right hand out over the broom and shout "Up!" they all took turns.

"Up!" Olivia shouted causing her broom to lift up slightly before falling back to the ground. She shouted at her broom once more, only this time with a bit more confidence, and the broom shot straight up into her hand.

She looked over at Harry to see that he already had is broom in his hand before looking over to Ron who seemed to be struggling slightly. She noticed that Neville couldn't even seem to get his broom to move at all, where as Hermione got hers to roll around on the ground, but not go to her hand.

Madame Hooch had then shown them how to properly mount their brooms, which caused Olivia to snicker at Malfoy since Madam Hooch had told him he had been doing it wrong.

After Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch for falling off of his broom and breaking his wrist, Harry ended up on his broom in the air along with Malfoy, who had taken Neville's Remembrall.

Olivia was delighted when Harry caught the Remembrall like it was nothing, but was scared when Professor McGonagall showed up and appeared very angry.

As Harry was led away by Professor McGonagall, Olivia noticed the smirks on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's faces, which was enough for her that day. She already had enough of his attitude at breakfast, and she didn't want to deal with it anymore.

So, filled with anger, Olivia stomped over to him.

"You better not say a word," she said angrily.

"What are you going to do about it then?" Malfoy asked as his smirk grew. Much like that morning, Olivia gritted her teeth together, which startled Malfoy slightly as he did know what she was capable of.

"I would really choose your next words carefully, if I were you," Olivia warned.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he mocked. "Potter's gonna-"

CRACK! Olivia had once again kicked Malfoy as hard as she could in the shin, only this time he actually fell to the ground in pain.

"I told you to choose carefully," she said before walking over to her fellow Gryffindors.

"That was brilliant, Liv," Ron said before laughing at the look on Malfoy's face.

"You shouldn't have done that Olivia," Hermione scolded. "You could get into a lot of trouble for that."

"So?" Olivia replied. "It was worth it. Malfoy's been getting on my nerves."

"Still, it wasn't a good idea."

"Lay off Hermione," Ron said. "You would have done the same thing."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, causing Ron to roll his eyes at her.

"Forget about it Ron," Olivia said. Unlike him and Harry, Olivia actually liked Hermione and was hoping they could be friends. Even though the girl sometimes had that know-it-all attitude about her, Olivia still looked past that.

When Madam Hooch came back, it was hard for her not to notice Malfoy who was still clutching his leg on the ground.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked. Malfoy got up, and looked at the teacher. It was then that Olivia noticed the few tears that had shed from the boy's eyes.

At first Olivia felt bad, but then she remembered that it was Malfoy and he deserved what he got; after all, she had warned him again.

Malfoy opened his mouth and was, as Olivia thought, about to tell Madam Hooch what she did, but stopped as soon as he noticed the glare coming from her.

"I have bad balance," he answered slowly, after a moment. Madam Hooch gave him a speculative look before continuing with the lesson.

Once the lesson was finally over, Olivia and Ron made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

When Olivia saw Harry already seated at the Gryffindor table, she ran over and sat down next to him, followed shortly by Ron. Olivia was worried about how much trouble her brother got in, but when she asked him, he said he didn't get in any trouble at all.

"Then what did McGonagall take you out of the lesson for?" Olivia asked. Harry then told her and Ron about how he was made Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Did I miss anything?" Harry asked.

"No, not really," Olivia replied.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Ron asked. "Liv kicked Malfoy." Ron laughed at the memory while Olivia smacked her hand against her forehead. Apparently Ron didn't get that she didn't want to tell Harry about the Malfoy incident.

"Liv," Harry groaned. "Why would you do that?"

"Don't give me that Harry," Olivia replied. "He deserved it for being a huge prat."

"She didn't get in trouble either," Ron added. "Malfoy was too scared to of her to tell Madam Hooch what really happened." Then he laughed again.

"You should have seen the scared look on his face," Olivia said.

"I can't believe Malfoy didn't tell Madame Hooch what you did," Harry replied.

"I can," Olivia said. "Malfoy's a coward; once you fight back he runs off like a scared little kid." At that moment, none other than Draco Malfoy himself decided to make an appearance at the Gryffindor table along with his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

After Malfoy had challenged Harry to a wizard's duel, Olivia couldn't help but say something to him before he left.

"You might want to get your leg looked at Malfoy," she said. "You hit the ground pretty hard when you fell." Then she smirked, even more when Malfoy's face turned very red from embarrassment, before walking back to the Slytherin table.

"He told Madam Hooch he fell?" Harry asked.

"And he cried," Olivia answered. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at this, which definitely made him feel better about the upcoming duel with Malfoy.

"Excuse me."

All three Gryffindors looked up to see Hermione standing there.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asked with a slight groan. Olivia kicked him from under the table. Fortunately, Hermione ignored Ron and looked at Harry.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could," Ron said under his breath, causing Olivia to kick him again.

"-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"Ad it's really non of your business," Harry said.

"Goodbye," Ron added. Hermione's face fell a bit before she huffed and walked away. Olivia felt quite sorry for the girl considering she was just trying to get them out of doing something stupid.

"You two really are stupid," Olivia said before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Olivia ignored Harry's question, and instead started to chase after Hermione.

"Did she just call us stupid?" she heard Ron ask confused.

By the time Olivia caught up with Hermione, they were already outside of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Olivia said. "Can't say the same for Ron, though."

"Yes, well, if they get in trouble it's all on them," Hermione replied. "By the way, you're very lucky Malfoy didn't tell Madam Hooch what you did; you would have gotten in a lot of trouble." This was when Olivia remembered why she could only tolerate so much of the girl.

"He didn't though, so there's no need to worry about it," Olivia replied, attempting to take the focus off of her.

"Do you think Harry will really go through with it?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"Of course he will," Olivia scoffed. "That's just how Harry is; once he has his mind set on something, there's no changing it."

"Can't you do anything to stop him? You are his sister after all."

"Yeah, but I'm his younger sister," Olivia replied. "Even if I tried he wouldn't listen to me. If he gets in trouble, he gets in trouble; there's not much I can do about it."

"Does no one care about winning the house cup?" Hermione groaned before stomping off.

"Drama queen," Olivia muttered before slowly following her up to the common room.

Not long after Olivia made it into the common room and made herself comfortable, did Harry and Ron walk through the portrait hole.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"To talk to Hermione," she answered. "Actually, I apologized for your attitude."

"What did you do that for?" Ron complained.

"Because Ron, you two were being very rude. Besides, she was only trying to help."

"For starters, she can help by staying out of our way," Ron said. Olivia rolled her eyes at this.

"So what's your brilliant plan to sneak out tonight?" Olivia asked. "I have some ideas."

"Liv, you're not coming," Harry said.

"What do you mean _I'm not coming_?" Olivia asked angrily.

"Only Ron and I are going," Harry replied.

"That's not fair," Olivia argued. "It's not like I'm going to do anything to get you in trouble."

"Doesn't matter," Harry said. "You're still not coming with us."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Olivia hated when Harry put his foot down like that. He may have been older than her by a few minutes, but he was in no way the boss of her, and Olivia couldn't stand it when he acted like he was.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get in trouble," Olivia said before going up to bed. If Harry and Ron got in trouble, it would be their entire fault.

The next morning, Olivia found herself walking down to breakfast alone. She really didn't mind, but it was rather unusual.

Once she reached the Great Hall, she noticed Harry, Ron, Neville, and surprisingly Hermione, all sitting down together for breakfast.

"Morning," Olivia said, eyeing the four suspiciously.

"Morning Liv," Harry replied with a yawn.

"How did the duel with Malfoy go?" she asked as she grabbed some breakfast.

"There wasn't one," Hermione answered with a glare at Harry ad Ron.

"Malfoy set us up," Harry clarified. "We almost got caught by Filch."

"I would have much rather been caught then end up with that three headed dog again," Neville replied.

"What!?" Olivia yelled. "Let me get this straight; I wasn't allowed to go, but Neville and Hermione were!?"

"Liv-" Harry cut in.

"AND you found a three headed dog?!"

"I'm sorry, Liv," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron added. "Hermione followed us, and Neville was locked out so we brought him along." By this point, Hermione and Neville were no longer interested in the conversation between the two Potters and Ron; they honestly wanted to forget about the whole incident.

"That's not fair," Olivia complained. "Why did I have to miss out on the good stuff?" Ron was actually stunned silent for a moment. He must not have expected Olivia to be upset about not getting to see the three-headed dog, but rather that Harry almost got in trouble for doing something stupid. Harry, on the other hand, just rolled his eyes at his sister, as he knew she got like that occasionally.

"I promise you can go next time, alright?" Harry said.

"Fine," Olivia huffed. "But if you tell me I can't go next time, you'll be sorry." Again Harry rolled his eyes at Olivia; he knew she really would be upset, but she wouldn't do anything very serious. At most, Olivia would most likely ignore him until either Harry apologized for not including her, or Olivia got bored with giving him the silent treatment.

Ron, though, honestly thought Olivia would most likely resort to the same tactics she used with Malfoy.

"Remind me to never make her angry," Ron whispered to Harry who shook his head at his friend.

Unfortunately for the three Gryffindors, nothing exciting happened until Halloween.

* * *

**So, how was it? I've decided that things are moving a little too slow, so after this chapter, things are going to pick up a bit.**

**Don't forget to leave me lots of reviews (please and thank you) as they help keep me motivated for writing all of my stories.**


	4. AN

**Okay so in advance I apologize for this because I know that you all are going to be extremely disappointed in me. Obviously this is not a new chapter, but something I dread along with all of you, I'm sure. So instead of making this extremely long, I'll just get to the point.**

**I'm afraid that I will not be able to update this week. Since I have finals on Monday, and a lot of last minute work that had been given, I haven't had time to write much this week. This means that my update schedule will be thrown off a bit.**

**So here's the plan, there will be no update this week, so next week I will start where I left off.**

**If you have any questions regarding my stories, feel free to pm me or go to my tumblr and message me on there (link is on my profile). For updates on all of my stories' progress you can check out my livejournal (link also on my profile).**

**Please DO NOT review this AN as it will be taken down once the new chapter is up. If you haven't yet, feel free to go back and review the other chapters as your reviews keep me writing.**

******Again, I apologize so much for not sticking to my original plan of regular updates, but sometimes things just happen.**

**~sydni**


End file.
